Kylux Workout
by Gamebird
Summary: PWP - The co-commanders run across one another in the officer's exercise area late during night shift, when neither can sleep. Hux makes an inappropriate comment about Ren's posterior and things go from there.


Hux watched as Kylo Ren huffed and puffed at his workout. It was late during what was, by standard shifts, considered the night shift. They had the officer's exercise area to themselves. He supposed Ren had been no more able to sleep than himself. The master of the Knights of Ren was doing push-ups and had been doing them, steadily, long enough that Hux had lingered on his way out the door to see just exactly how long Ren could do it. His muscles were gleaming as they flexed. Sweat had begun to drip from him.

"What are you looking at?" Ren growled.

Amused by the threatening tone, Hux answered, "Oh, just wondering how long you were going to keep at that. I wish I'd kept count. Are you keeping a count?"

"No."

"Hm. Pity." He ogled the man's body because Ren couldn't do anything about it at the moment. "Good form." Ren made another disparaging noise. "Nice ass," Hux added just to needle him. Ren didn't respond at all, except to flush visibly across his shoulders. "Good to see I'm not the only one who blushes so obviously."

"I'm not-"

"But you're still doing push-ups." Hux walked over closer. "Most people given an inappropriate compliment like that would stop to set the other straight on their disinterest. But … you haven't."

"I'm not done with my set," Ren growled, proving that he was perfectly able to say something if he wanted to.

"The one you're not keeping track of," Hux pointed out.

"It's timed."

"Ah, that makes sense." He looked around, but there was no chronometer in sight. On the other hand, maybe the Force told him the time … through star positions or whatever. "So when you get done," Hux said, leaning against the wall, "you're going to tell me I was out of line, are you?" Ren strained through more push-ups, not answering. "Because as co-commanders, there's no rank differential that would forbid anything between us." Ren didn't respond. "It's the sort of thing you'd have to tell me if you weren't interested."

"Rrrgh!" Ren said, baring his teeth and forcing himself up and back down on trembling arms.

Hux picked up a sweat towel and came closer, squatting next to him. Ren was sweating more and struggling to get through a few more repetitions. Hux said, "You know where my quarters are." He tossed down the towel in easy reach of Ren and stood to leave.

Ren collapsed to the floor, one hand shooting out and snagging Hux by the ankle. He wavered on his balance then lost it when Ren rolled and lifted his foot sideways. Hux landed ungracefully on his rear, legs splayed and Ren still holding on to one ankle.

Not bothering to grab the towel, Ren crawled forward over him, teeth bared and eyes alight. Hux panted and flattened himself to the floor as Ren closed the distance between them. Rather than repeating a push-up motion, Ren went to his elbows, bringing his face nearly to Hux's. Hux's lips parted. He tilted his head cooperatively. His hands touched Ren's sweaty sides.

Ren kissed him, sloppily at first, but then harder and more engaged as he sank into it. His enormous, muscled body lowered onto Hux's, settling between his legs where Hux was already sporting signs of desire. Hux made a small moaning sound and ground up into Ren. He curled his legs around Ren's, drawing them tight together.

Ren, too, came erect through the thin cloth of the workout clothes. He rocked into him, delicious friction and pressure. Hux moaned louder. Ren's tongue was against his, working his mouth. The man's huge hands were on his face. Hux's skated up and down Ren's sides and finally settled on his pumping cheeks. Oh, how he could imagine being in bed with his monster above him, filling him. The fantasy made his hips jerk more sharply.

Ren worked one hand under the small of his back, changing the angle so they rubbed together even better. Hux keened. Ren growled. Hux finally had to break from the kissing. It seemed impossible to breathe with Ren lying atop him, pressing him to the floor. He was about to come. His legs tightened, drawing Ren against him as much as possible. His fingers dug into the man's ass cheeks. Ren bit him along the neck, hard enough that Hux called out as he came, unable to complain as the pain layered into the orgasm perfectly.

Ren didn't stop right away, mauling his neck and humping into him hard until Hux was whimpering. "Ren, Ren, Ren," Hux whispered, his hands going to Ren's hips. The floor was not the best place to get roughly hammered and his head was still spinning from lack of oxygen. That was when Ren came, throbbing against him and adding a new wetness to his own workout shorts.

"Did I keep at it long enough for you, General?" Ren asked after rolling off him.

Hux chuckled and pulled away slowly, getting his breath finally. "Like I said, you know where my quarters are."


End file.
